The birthday gift
by Kolslover
Summary: What happens when the girl you love, who also happens to be your sister turns 18? Warning: There is a reason that its rated "M". And its all REBEKOL.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Bekahs 18 birthday. Kol had discreetly asked her to stay awake and have warm clothes on, because he had a surprise for her. It was a surprise he had been looking forward to giving her and that he had prepared for for several days. He had been forced to be very discreet, so the others and specially not Nik, would know what he was up to. But Bekah herself could not be suspected either. And it was obviously quite difficult, because the two of them were always together. He had packed a bag with some blankets, a bottle of his father's wines and then he taken some of the cakes that his mother had baked a few days before. Everything was now in one of the caves as they often went to.

He looked out of his window and onto the moon. He had been watching it the past few nights and had figured out that there were still at least 3 days to the full moon. So there was no danger of being out at night. And he had asked the gods that it would be clear weather this night.

There had been quiet in the cottage for a long time, so he was sure that they all slept. He took his jacket and shoes, and then he crawled out of his window and sneaked over to Bekahs window. He scratched a little on the wall to allert her. His sister appeared immediately in front of him and giggled. "Kol, what are you up to?" Kol immediately made the sign that she be quiet and come out to him. He smiled warmly at her as he took her hand to help her out and he did not let go when she came out. They snuck away from the cottage and into the woods. He brought her the usual way to their cave, a road which was not directly, in case there was someone who kept an eye on them.

When they reached the cave, he let go of her hand to take the bag he had placed there the night before. Then he turned to her with sparkling eyes. She smiled shy back to him before a small giggle escaped her lips. "When are you going to tell me what we are doing?" He walked in front of her and took her hand again. For a moment he was completely captivated by feeling its warmth and softness. Then he looked up at her with a arch smile. "We're not there yet. We must walk for a while. I hope you can handle it ... "He paused and looked a bit worried at her. But when a challenging smile spread on her lips, he also lit up in a wide smile.

"Come on let's go." He said, and led her out of the cave.  
They walked in silence for some time. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and faster the closer they came the waterfall. Cause the waterfall was exactly where he led her to. They came here from time to time in daylight and it was a breathtaking view. But he had also been there at night. And it was even more beautiful. And now he had decided to share it with his sister.

When they reached the waterfall, it was just as beautiful as he remembered it. He looked curiously at Rebekah to see her reaction. She was completely stunned and looked thrilled about it. "It's beautiful." She whispered overawed. And immediately a bright smile spread on his lips.  
He led her further into the clearing where he found the blankets. The first one he spread out on the ground and the second he laid over her shoulders. They sat down and he took out the wine and cakes.

An hour later they had been drinking the wine and ate the cakes. They had moved closer together under the blanket and he had put his arm around her shoulder. They both felt the tension between them. A tension which they had felt many times before. But he had previously pushed it away. But now it was different. She was 18 years old and they could no longer say that it was he who exploited her. She looked carefully at him and whispered. "Brother, this is the best birthday gift I have ever received and there is only one thing I could have whished more."  
Kol looked curiously at her. "Go ahead, dear sister. You know I'd do anything for you. "

She looked shy down before she uttered her wish, while redness spread on her cheeks and down her neck. "As long as I can remember, I have dreamed of feeling your lips against mine ..." He looked shocked at her. Cause the truth was that she had just uttered a wish which had always been his wish. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Do you want me to kiss you?"  
She tried to look away, but could not move her head so she nodded and mumbled. "Yes."

He knew that he should not do this. But he could not hold back. Not now that she had asked for it. He pulled her closer to him and gently pressed his lips against hers. She immediately reacted. She threw her arms around him, while she opened her mouth a bit. In hope that he would stick his tongue into her mouth.  
It was something that happened automatically. Cause the truth was that she had never kissed anyone. Kol had very effectively taken care of that. But right now she was more than happy that she gave her first kiss to the brother she loved so much.  
The kiss became more and more intense and soon they lay on the blanket.

Kol laying half over her and it did not take long before he could feel that his manhood grow. He rushed to move. For however much he wanted to continue, he knew how wrong it was and he did not want to hurt her. Although he could not handle the thought of someone else would do it one day.

Rebekah grabbed him before he could stand up. "You dare to go now." She had felt the bulge in his trousers. And even though it scared her and even though she knew it was wrong. There was nothing she wanted more than to give herself entirely to him.

She pulled him back on the blanket and pushed him down on his back. She thought to sit astride him, but it would be quite difficult with her long dress. Instead, she leaned over him and began to kiss his neck while she whispered. "Kol, I know it's wrong, but you have lit a fire in me. Not tonight, a long time ago. And it is only you who can turn it off. Just as long as I can remember, I have dreamed of being with you." With these words she pressed her lips against his and she forced her tongue between his lips and into his mouth.

He was so caught off guard by her eagerness and her words that he let himself be carried away. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he let his tongue play with hers.

Soon after she began to open his jacket, followed by his belt that held his tunic in place. She let her hands slide up under his tunic up his perfect stomach and up to his chest. She planted feather-light kisses on his stomach while she again moved her hands down his stomach down to his trousers which she quickly opened.

Kol moaned softly as he felt her lips against his bare skin. He let his hands slide over her hair which was braided in a long braid down the back of the neck. And suddenly a picture hit him. "He had wrapped the braid around his hand and he pulled her head backwards while he took her hard from behind."  
He was so frightened by the picture that he quickly pulled away from her and stood up.

Rebekah gasped surprised when he suddenly pulled away from her. She came quickly to her feet and grabbed his arm. "Dont do that. How many times do I have to indicate how much I want you. Do I really have to say it out loud. I want you, Kol. Right here and now. "She pointed a bit heatedly down on the blanket. It looked so funny that Kol came to smile. But then her words sank in and he looked shocked at her until his manhood clearly pointed out that he also wanted her, right here and now. He pulled her to him and kissed her intensely as he pulled up in her long dress. At the same time she let his trousers slide down to the ground along with his underpants. So his manhood clearly showed how excited he was.

He let his hand up under her dress and in between her legs, up to her underpants which were already wet. He pulled them quickly of her before she pulled him down on the blanket, so he was lying half on top of her. He kissed her intensely while he let a finger in between her folds. She moaned and leaned her head backwards as she pushed her abdomen against his hand. He let the finger slide in and out of her a few times before he led another finger into her.

Without breaking the kiss, he pulled his fingers out and spread her legs before he led his manhood into her. He broke the kiss and observed her as he gently led his manhood further up in her.

He paused as a twitch of pain passed over her face, and he didn't continued before she looked relaxed again. Eventually he could feel his manhood encounter her virginity, and a rush of happiness spread through him. He couldn't believe that he had actually managed to keep all the damn mongrels away from his sister. But it was a bittersweet feeling of happiness, because deep down he knew that it was even more wrong that it was he who took her innocence.

He quickly shot the thought away from him before it destroyed the enjoyment for him. He pressed gently against the membrane until it burst. She groaned in pain and closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears that filled her eyes. He immediately stopped and watched her. After a few long minutes she opened her eyes and looked up at him as she bit her lower lip. "Are you okay?" He asked her worried. She nodded and to emphasize it, she began to move her abdomen slightly under him.

When he first felt her move, he could not help but move too. To begin with, he moved gently in and out of her. But she picked up the pace and encouraged him to do the same.

When they had found a good rhythm, Bekah moved her hand in between them and started to massage her clit, making Kol so astonished that he completely forgot to move while he just stared at her. "Oh come on. You surely do not believe that you are the only one who has satisfied yourself while you have thought about being with me? "She said with a coy smile.

He gasped surprised, cause the truth was that it was exactly what he had done more times than he could remember. But it was close to be several times a day, because if he was not careful when they were together, his thoughts would move in directions that instantly would aroused his manhood.

He bent over her and kissed her greedily while he again began to move his manhood in and out of her. There was no turning back now. Not when she had just confessed how much she had longed to be with him.  
He felt that he was approaching his climax. "Sister, cum for me. Cum for your brother. "He moaned as he kissed down her neck. "Anything for you, my beloved brother." She moaned while the muscles of her vagina began to tighten around his manhood, in her own orgasm.

That was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. He moaned loudly and kissed her down the neck as he unleashed his sperm inside her.

He rolled down beside her without pulling his manhood out of her. He wanted the feeling of being surrounded by her to last as long as possible. Not that it was a problem, cause he was still as hard as before.

They lay for a long time and just held each other without saying anything. But at last Kol admitted that they were forced to get up so they could get home before it was discovered that they were not there. He kissed her on her forehead and muttered. "I love you, sister."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, this was more than I dared dreaming about. I love you, brother."

He hugged her to him and kissed her deeply, before he whispered. "It is I who thank you. It's your birthday, but it is you who have given me a gift that I've dreamed about for years. But however much I would love to be lying here with you, we have to get home before it is discovered that we are gone." Against his will, he pulled out of her.

She winced slightly as he helped her to stand up and he looked worried at her. "Are you okay, Bekah." He asked. She bit her teeth and nodded. She had heard that you would be sore after the first time. "Yes, it's okay."

She looked down herself, and saw the blood that ran down her legs and she frowned. "Kol I need to was myself before we go home. I will be quick." And then she went down to the river. She took her dress off and went out into the water where she sat down.

Kol looked at her and thought to make her company. But he decided that he wanted to keep her juices on him as long as possible. He bent down and took on his pants and then his belt. He packed up their belongings, but left a blanket so she could get it over her when she came up.

He took the blanket and went down to the river, ready to pack her into the it.

As she came out of the water, Kol lost his lower jaw in just admiration. He could not believe how beautiful she was, with her long blond hair in a braid down her neck. Again he got that crazy picture of her braid wrapped around his hand while he takes her from behind. He quickly shaked the image out of his head so he could enjoy the sight of her naked body in front of him. He saw how her nipples pulled together by the cold and he licked his lips. He looked avidly further down by her, down to her curly pubic hair and immediately he felt how it began tapping into his manhood.

He quickly wrapped the blanket around her, like he had done when she was little. When she was fairly dry, she took her dress and her shoes on. Then she took his hand and squeezed it. "Let's go home, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Kol was amazingly rested the next morning and for the first time in ages, his manhood did not demand his attention as the very first thing. He hoped that it was a sign that all his afflictions were over and that he no longer needed to take care of his manhood over and over again.

When he stood up, his father immediately him sent out to chop wood.

While he was working his thoughts as usually went their own ways. But this time to a daydream that was not just a dream. It was a real memory. And immediately it began tapping in his manhood. He sighed annoyed and tried to think of something else. And it went very well until he heard girl voices and girl laughter. It was some of the village girls who came out on the square, not far from where he stood. And there she was. Rebekah. His sister who he had been with just a few hours ago.

She laughed and had fun with the other girls. But while he was staring at her, she looked over at him and sent him the biggest smile.

He tried to concentrate on his work while ignoring the desire that burned inside him. Suddenly Rebekah ran past him and placed a smooch on his cheek. It was not unnatural and no one who saw it would marvel at the very least. But unfortunately for Kol it made his manhood grow to such an extent that he was afraid that his tunic would not be able to cover the bulge proper.

As soon as he had finished splitting the last piece of wood he rushed into the forest. To his secret place. He leaned against the tree with one hand while he quickly opened his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Then he took on his manhood and began to jacking it off.

Rebekah had seen him take off into the forest and her curiosity had driven her to follow him. She had kept her distance so he wouldnt discovered her. But after a while she lost him from sight. But she did not give up and suddenly she caught sight of him again. She frowned and wondered what he was doing. She moved silently closer until she could see what he was doing.

She gasped surprised and just stared at him while she so him satisfied himself. Without knowing it she alternately bit her lip and licked on it while she rubbed her thighs together. All the while she could not get her eyes from Kol.

She gasped loud when he moaned her name.

He turned terrified around when he suddenly heard a loud gasp. His heart was in his throat. He looked around to find out who had seen him, and what was worse, who had heard him. And there, out of nowhere his sister came out. Her cheeks were flushed and she bit her lip. "Bekah?" He managed to stutter. She looked cautiously at him. "Sorry dear brother. I did not mean to disturb you."

"How-how long have you been standing there?" He asked as he felt his cheeks turn red. She started to walk towards him, and as she walked she could feel how her underpants were already wet. She walked right up to him and pulled up her dress while she took his hand and led it under her dress so he could feel how wet she was. "Long enough." She smirked.

Kol gasped when he felt how wet she was. He put his hand under her underpants and began to massage her clit with his thumb while he put a finger up in her.

Rebekah moaned and grabbed his manhood and started jacking it off. But it soon became too strenuous for both of them to stand up so Rebekah dragged him down to the ground where they continued.

When Kol was close to cum, she moved down and took his manhood in her mouth and began to suck and twist her tongue around him until he got his release. She swallowed it all and looked up at him as she licked her lips contentedly.

Kol pulled her to him and turned them around before he moved down to her abdomen. He pulled her dress up higher and pulled her underpants of off her. Then he spread her legs and let his tongue slide up the inside of her thigh until it reached her gender. First he stuck his tongue as far up inside her as he could, so he really could taste her. Then he began to lick her clit while he led his finger inside her. And moved them in and out of her

It did not take long before he could feel the muscles in her vagina begin to contract before she was completely relax under him.

He crawled up to her and kissed her deeply. He could not believe how much desire he had for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month Kol felt as if he were in paradise. They spent so much time together as possible, which was not difficult because they were already used to spend all their time together. Therefore, no one wondered. Nor did anyone wondered about all the hugs and kisses exchanged between them over the day.

After Rebekah had caught him satisfying himself, she had forbidden him ever to do that again. Instead, she wanted him to come to her so she could help him.

He could not help smiling at the thought of how naughty she was and how many wild things she was up to. When they were on some of their trips far into the woods or to their cave, she could suddenly think of commanding him to take his trousers off and begin satisfying himself. The first time she had done that, he had lost his lower jaw. But she had insisted. And her words were his law. She could tell that he was not so comfortable with it, so she had begun to talk about things he could imagine that she did to him. So there he stood with his trousers down around his ankles and imagined what she could do to him as he had satisfied himself. To Rebekahs great pleasure. And soon she started touching herself.

That was just one of the many crazy things she had come up with during the first month.

There was only one thing that could make them both sad, so they tried to avoid talking about it. Kol knew how much his sister wanted a family and children. She had often talked about it in the past. And after they had found each other, she had confided to him that she had always imagined him to be the father of her children. One thing that Kol would gladly be. But they both knew well that it would never be possible. Cause it would mean that their relationship would be published. Kol could just imagine it for himself. And he could more than clearly see his own grave after that. No, it was anything but an opportunity.

But one day everything changed.

Kol stood as so often before and chopping woods when he heard the girls come out. He continued his work while he waited for Bekah to get past him and give him a kiss. And even if it was just a quick kiss on the cheek or mouth, it was a kiss that without exception got his manhood to grow. Therefore, they used to sneak away, far into the woods to solve that little problem.

But she did not come. After a while he looked over at the girls all laughed and amused, except Rebekah. She sat in the middle between them and looked sad. He tried in vain to make eye contact with her, but she just stared into the ground as if she was trying to avoid him.

Suddenly she got up and ran into the woods. Kol had been quite worried about her and decided to follow her, to hear what was wrong. Because something had to be wrong. Since she behaved so strangely. When he finally found her, she stood and threw up while she leaned against a tree. Kol hurried over to her, but she just pushed him away from her. When she was finished she turned to him. She still looked sad, but at the same time she also radiated determination. She said in the coldest voice Kol had ever heard. "If you tell someone that I have thrown up, I'll tell all about us ..." She let the threat hang in the air as she started to walk back to the village.

Kol stood paralyzed, staring back at her. He felt as if his heart stopped beating and that he no longer knew how to breathe. Slowly he was brought back to reality and he walked home with his shoulders hanging. His mood was totally destroyed and just having to complete the day's work seemed completely impossible.

How he managed to get through the rest of the days he did not know. He had been watching her from time to time. But she continued to act sad and pale. And he had seen her run into the woods several times. But he had not had the courage to follow her. And she avoided him completely, just as she went to bed as soon as she got the chance.

The family had of course noticed Rebekahs odd behavior. And both their mother and Elijah had tried to talk to her. But with no luck. When she had gone to bed, Kol was asked what was wrong with her. But he could not help them, which gave Niklaus a smirk on his face. He did try to hide it, but Kol saw it. Kol had no doubt that Niklaus was brewed on something. He had never been a big fan of Kol and Rebekah being so close and it would not surprise Kol that he was planning to set in to separate them.

For Kol luck their mother asked him to go to Rebekah to try to get her in a better mood, which got Niklaus to grind his teeth of irritation.

Kol knocked quietly on the door, and although she did not answer, he went into her room. He was determined to talk to her. When he came into her room he found her lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow to hide her sobs. But her whole body shook so Kol at first was quite frightened. He hurried to sit on the edge of her bed. He stroked her gently over her back, hoping to get her to calm down. But it seemed to have no effect on her, so he crawled into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. She made no resistance. But she didn't snuggle into him as he had hoped. Instead of talking to her, ask her what was wrong, he began to sing the lullaby he had sung to her when she was little. And slowly she began to relax in his arms. And they ended up falling asleep like that.

The next morning Kol woke up when Rebekah pulled herself out of his embrace. He took a deep breath to talk to her. But she just turned toward him with an equally cold expression as she had had the day before. "Forget it, Kol. I will not talk about it. "And with that she walked out of the room. Again Kol felt as if he had gotten his heart torned out and it took him several minutes before he was able to get up. Everything was like the day before. Rebekah still looked sad and pale. And just like the day before she ignored him. Kol was heartbroken, but he had work to be done, otherwise his father would beat. So he tried in vain to think of something else while he worked.

But suddenly he heard her laughter. He immediately looked in the direction of where he heard it and got a shock. For the first time in over a day she stood and laughed while one of the boys from the village told her something.

Kol's heart began to throb and he could feel the rage rising in him. He had always been known as the charming boy that in just a few seconds could turn into the most feared boy in the village. A deep growl rumbled in his throat as he looked at them. Which made him chuckle to himself for a moment. He almost sounded like an animal. But the fun was soon over.

Fortunately he saw them go their separate ways after a short time and he was able to continue his work. When he later looked over at her again, she looked just as sad as she had done before she had talked with that boy. Just the thought of him made Kol fists his hands in rage.

He thought for a while whether he should confront her with what he had seen. But basically he was afraid to hear her answer. He was afraid she was finished with him. And right now he was afraid to hear the truth. Instead, he once again tried to concentrate on his work. But when he later that day again heard Bekahs laughter and again saw her with the boy, standing and goofing and giggle along with him, it was too much for Kol. Instead of making a huge scene and in this way make it clear to everyone what he felt for her, he ran into the woods. He just kept on running until he finally could stand no more. He sat on a fallen tree to breathe out, and only then it dawned on him that he still had the ax in his hand.

When he had caught his breath he stood up and fought against a tree with the ax. He was going on and on chopping into the tree. It was a big tree and they used to be at least three men to fell a tree at this size, not because it was too hard for one to fell it, but simply because it was too dangerous to do it alone. But he did not care. He chopped loose until the tree finally toppled with a big bang.  
Kol raged out in the woods all day. He threw the ax against many of the trees he passed. Far into the night he turned his nose home. A while outside the village he met Niklaus who was carrying two bottles. Kol guessed they came from their father's stock. Niklaus stopped and looked judgmental at Kol. "Well, there you are. It must be nice to have time to drift around like that all day." He said with sarcasm in his voice. But Kol ignored it. He did not feel like arguing with Niklaus right now. Instead, he pointed to the bottles. "That, I should have thought of before I slipped. Then I could have held a massive party with the bears. Do you give a drink?" He asked with a smirk. He was really thirsty and actually he would much rather drink his brains out than go home.

Niklaus looked from Kol to the bottles and back to Kol before he nodded. "But not here, it's too close. Come on." He said and started to walk and Kol followed. Niklaus led them to a nearby cave, not Kol and Rebekahs cave, and went into it. He lit one of the torches in the cave before he sat down on a stone and handed Kol one of the bottles. "Here, I can always take more where they come from." And with that he opened his own bottle and put it to his mouth. Kol took the bottle and sat down before he opened his bottle. He looked at his brother and followed his example.

In the past, they had often taken some of their father's bottles and had sneaked out in the woods or in a cave to drink. Their relationship had always been very turbulent. Sometimes they were the best friends, sometimes they hated each other more than anything else. In fact, Kol always had the feeling that his closest brother never really had liked him. Which was probably why Kol had become so close with Rebekah instead. But it didn't prevented that they once in a while would make pranks together. And they had done that many times. In essence, they reminded a lot about each other. They were just as reckless and ruthless and they always had to prove that to each other. And because none of them would lose faces, the stuff they did was more and more dangerous. As the time Niklaus decided that they should sneak out at full moon to see the men turn into beasts. Kol had probably been about 16 years, but he could still remember how it had been to be out that night. And although he loved to do crazy things, he would never, ever sneak out at full moon again.

But their brotherly bonding never lasted for long. Because Niklaus had indeed a very dominant side which Kol could not abide. Niklaus should always be the one in command. And when he did not have his way, he was not happy and he would do anything to get what he wanted. No matter who he hurt. Kol could accept it for a short period, but he always ended up leaving his tyrannical brother. All in all Kol preferred to be his own master.  
As they sat drinking and getting more and more drunk, Niklaus trusted his younger brother that he was planning a small test of manhood for their little brother Henrik. They would sneak out at the next full moon, which might come within a few days. Kol did not think it was a good idea and tried to talk Niklaus from it. But when he had made his mind, he could not be talked out of it again. And Kol was too drunk to bothered to go more into it.  
When they had emptied their bottles they went back to the village and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kol had almost given up hope. He had repeatedly tried to get her alone, but the few times where it had been possible she had just hissed at him, that he should leave her alone. But how could he, when it was more than obvious to him that she did not feel well. She was still very pale and he had noticed that she hardly ate anything. But the fact that she refused to talk to him, refused to let him help her, made him slip further and further into a black hole. A black hole where he drank his sorrows out.  
Kol started hanging out with a few of the village's thugs. They stole alcohol from their fathers and then they went far into the woods or into a cave where they drank all day long. Kol did no longer go to work, and he only came home to sleep it off.

One day when they were sitting in a cave drinking they started talking about how many women each of them had been with. Kol was quit amused by the other two. He found their escapades boring and childish. Nothing of what they could tell measure up to what he had done and with whom. Having had sex with his own sister would always beat everything else.  
While the other two babbled Kol was drinking in his own thoughts, only with half an ear to what they were talking about. Their conversation had now changed to be about which of the girls in the village they would like to do. Again Kol did not care and did not want to participate. That was until one of them said that he would go for Rebekah now.  
Kol got so furious that he stood up and gave him a fist in his face. The second interfered of course and lashed out at Kol, who just managed to avoid the punch. But then they both attacked him.

As always when it came to defending his sister, Kol got unimaginable strength and it was indeed him that could go victorious from the fight. He wiped some blood off his lip as he walked home through the darkening forest. He knew he should hurry home. That he shouldnt be out this late, this particular night. But the large amount of alcohol he had consumed during the day had not only done so he could not feel his injuries from the fight, but it had also made him indifferent.  
As he a little later came into the cottage they all looked up at him. Rebekah sighed and turned away from him before she soon after went to bed. Niklaus rolled his eyes, but otherwise gave him no attention. Henrik got up and tried to run to Kol, but was stopped by Niklaus, who said that it was time to go to bed. Their mother looked at him for a moment before she went on to secure the cottage, so the beasts couldnt get into them during the night.  
But their father flew up and slammed Kol up against the wall. "Your irresponsible kid. How dare you come home so late tonight. You are lucky that your mother was not yet finished with the spell. Because then you would have had to spend the night outside. Your ungrateful brood." He roared into Kols head. Kol tried to push his father away from him. But that only upset his father even more. If not their mother had poked their father on the shoulder and asked if he would check to the animals before she finished her spell, he had undoubtedly stung Kol one on the side of his head. Mikael let go of Kol and nodded before he left the room. Esther stroked quickly a hand over Kol's cheek before she dropped it and sighed. "Kol, go into your room and stay there. I will come in and look at your bruises when I'm done."

Kol did as she told him and went to his room where he threw himself on the bed. How long it took until Esther came to him he did not know. She had her medicine bag, with all her bandages and various ointments for all sorts of purposes. She asked him to take off his tunic so she could see all his bruises. When she had seen his bruises she sighed and murmured his name, making him look down his body. He was filled with red marks, which surprised him because he could not feel anything.

She felt gently on his ribs and she didn't think there were any broken, but she was pretty sure that a few of them had been pressed, but it was hard to decide when he didn't winced.  
She cleaned his wounds, both on the body and face. He had apparently split an eyebrow and his lip. Then she smeared ointment on the wounds and wrapped bandages on, where it was needed , while she spoke with a sad voice.

"I can see that you do not feel your bruises, but you should probably expect to get pain once you become sober." She paused before she continued. "One day your father will discover that it is his bottle you are drinking, and then he will beat you up. And I think even I can not stop him." Kol just shruged. He was completely indifferent to what his father did or did not do. She sighed once more before she continued. "Kol, my dear child. What has happened to you? I've never seen you in this way before. You drink every day, you do not go to work anymore and you come home drunk every night. I would think that you had heartaches out of the ordinary. But it can hardly be that. I've certainly never seen you as much as look after some of the girls in the village." She sighed again as she could see that he did not respond to what she said. She packed her things and stood up. "Kol, you should probably try to get some sleep. Come to me if you start getting pain. Then I have something that may help a little. Good night, my child. "And with that she leaned over him and kissed his forehead before she walked out and closed the door behind her. Kol pulled the blanket over himself and fell asleep.

Kol was awakened by cries and wailing shortly after dawn. It came from the outside, but when Kol tried to get up to see what was going on he found that he could hardly stand the pain. He sighed and leaned back in the bed. He heard Rebekah run to the window before she ran out the door. "It's Niklaus, something is wrong."

Kol lay on his bed and strained to hear what was going on not far from his window. But all he could hear was his big brother's sobbing and wailing and shortly after he also heard his mother sob and wail just like his sister. Kol did not have to leave his bed to figure out that something had gone wrong when Niklaus and Henrik had been out to see the men turn into beasts. And judging from their mother's continued sobbing and wailing, he could also figure out that Henrik had not survived.  
Kol felt salty tears running down his cheeks as he pulled his blanket over his head. He was about to throw up by the thought that he too had his baby brother's blood on his hands. Had he just done more to stop Niklaus and if it had not been possible, he should have gone with them. Then he could have helped to protect Henrik. But he had been indifferent to everything. And now Henrik was dead because of him.

Eventually Kol could no longer bear to lay in his bed. He clenched his teeth and climbed out of bed. He was deeply shocked at how much pain he felt. He got dressed, took some of his savings and left his room. Towards the back door he went in and took a few of his father's bottles and then he left the house through the back door, hoping not to meet someone. He went into the woods and kept going until he could no longer hear the crying from the village. When he finally had gotten away from it, he sat down and opened one of the bottles and started drinking it. He poured it down because he really needed something to soothe his pain with. And shortly after he threw the empty bottle away from him, already feeling a lot better. He started to walk again as he opened the second bottle.  
When the sun was high on the sky he noticed that he had come to another town. He had been there once before and knew that there was an inn. He went in to the inn and ordered a bottle of whiskey.

As every other inn also this one had some so-called singing girls, who besides singing also passed the time by satisfying the male guests in other ways. Two of these girls quickly spotted Kol. They sat down on either side of him while they began to stroke their hands up and down his thighs. Kol who had not had releasing for several days, not since he last had been with his sister, noticed how their touches got his manhood to be hard and a low moan escaped his lips.  
One of the girls whispered seductive into his ear. "Why don't you come with us up to a room, then we'll take fondly care of that little problem." And with those words she grab a hold on his manhood.

Kol who was more than drunk followed the girls to a room. Here they pushed him down on the bed before they began to open his pants and pull them off him. He did not register much of what was going on around him. The only thing he was able to focus on was the pleasure that their hands gave him. They were all over him, kissed him and touched him. He moaned loudly when one of the girls gathered her lips around his manhood and began to suck. "Oh yes, Rebakah. How I have missed this." Both girls stopped immediately what they had been doing. And the one who had sucked his manhood crossed her arms. "My name is Jessica."

Kol opened terrified his eyes as it dawned on him what was happening. He hastened to stand up, took his pants on, and then he left the room. He tottered down to the bar again and ordered something strong to drink.  
The bartender looked at him. "You've been given plenty. I wonder if you should go home and sleep it off? "  
"I have no place to go. Do you have any rooms. Without girls? "He asked and put pressure on the last as he showed that he had money.

The bartender nodded and took a key, and then he showed Kol up to a room. "You just lock the door, then they wont bother you. But I wonder if you haven't already scared them away." And with that he left Kol, who locked the door after him. He took off his clothes and lay down on the bed where he tried to gather his thoughts on what had happened since he woke up at dawn. But the only thing he kept thinking about was how nice it had been when the girls had touched him and immediately his manhood got hard again. And he knew that he would not get any sleep if he did not do something about it. He grabbed on his manhood and began to stroke it as he imagined the last time he had been with his sister.  
When he was finished, he fell into a deep sleep.

/ Thank you so much for all your support, it means the world to me. And I am so glad that you like my story, I would never have guessed that anyone would like it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kol woke with a splitting headache, actually it was not only his head that was hurting. His whole body ached. He looked around disoriented and it took several minutes before he remembered where he was.

He almost crawled out of bed and found his clothes, which he with difficulty managed to take on. And with even more difficulty he dragged himself down to the bar where he immediately ordered the strongest liquid they had.  
The landlady turned and looked at him and then shook her head. "No, young man. You need to get something to eat. You look like something the cat dragged in. When did you last get something to eat? "

Kol frowned, but then he groaned with pain from the eyebrow his mother had stitched up.

He could honestly not remember the last time he had eaten. He knew that he had not eaten the day before and that he had not had dinner or lunch the day before that. But had he had breakfast that day? He could not remember, and the more he thought about it, the more pain he got in his head.  
"There, you see. You must have something to eat before you continue, whatever it is you have going nn." She cut off his troubled mind.

Kol nodded resignedly and now that she kept on talking about food, he also realized how hungry he was. But his headache and the rest of his pains were about to kill him, he just had to get something strong to numb the pain with. "Can't I at least get something to numb the pain with." He asked.

The landlady who could see that he was not feeling well, nodded and came with a glass and a bottle. "This is the strongest we have. But something tells me that you are more than used to drink, so you can probably handle it. "She poured it into the glass and then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kol emptied the glass in one mouthful, but was about to choke in it so strong was it. At the same time he heard the landlady chuckle in the kitchen.  
A little later she came back with a plate of sausages, cheese and bread. It smelled wonderful and Kol threw himself instantly over the delights. While he ate the landlady discreetly began asking about Kol's injuries and what he was doing in this area. Kol knew that she was digging to find out if he was on the run. Which he was, but not the kind of run she thought. He told her that he had fled his village after his brother had been killed. Where to she discreetly asked if Kol's bruises had something to do with the death of his little brother. Kol shook his head and told her that he had gotten those when he defended his sister's honor.

As Kol a little later had consumed it all plus a couple glasses of the house beer, he leaned back in his chair comfortable. It was a long time ago that he had felt so good. While he sat there and relaxed, he suddenly heard someone mention his name. Kol turned surprised around and saw his older brother Finn and his wife Sage.

Finn had left their hometown to marry Sage, a young lady, who was red-haired in more than one way. A lady which their father obviously did not like. Sometimes Kol wondered if there was anything Mikael liked, in apart from drinking himself into a stupor and obviously beat up his family.

But here they were his brother and sister-in-law. And they looked just as surprised as Kol did. None of them had as much as thought about meeting each other here.

Finn was the first to pull himself together. "What on earth are you doing here? As if the family is not having enough grief over Henrik's death. Then they also have to be despair that you are gone. "

Kol could not help but writhe under his brother's words. He had not considered that. He had just left, to get away from the demons in his head, that told him that it was his fault. "But how ..." Kol manage to stammer.

"Elijah sent a messenger with the news of what had happened and that they hoped that we would come to the launch of Henrik. And then he also wrote that you were gone. But now we can bring you back. "

And so it was. Kol drove with Finn and Sage back to his home, which he had fled the day before. It was hard to comprehend that it was only a little more than a day since he had run out of the back door and into the woods.

He was afraid of what would happen when he came back. It was not so much the launch of Henrik he dreaded. He had been to a launch before. They would lie Henrik in a boat or a small ship, perhaps along with some of his dearest possessions and then they would set fire to it while they let it slip out on the river where it would burn up and the remains would sink to the bottom. No, it was more the family's reaction, he dreaded. Or more exactly his father's reaction. He hated to admit it. But no matter what, he was afraid of his father.  
Some time later, Finn held the horses himself in front of their childhood home. Kol saw that his brother Elijah was about to help their father to prepare the boat that would used to launch Henry's dead body.

Kol swallowed heavilyby the sight of his father and Finn who saw it, clapped Kol on the shoulder and came with an encouraging remark, that it would be all right. Kol pulled himself together and got out of the carriage. Sage took a bowl of food she had brought along, and went into the cottage and Kol took some of their luggage to carry inside. On the way to the cottage he met Elijah, who would go and help Finn with the horses.

Up by the house Kol was suddenly smashed against the wall while his father roared into his head. Kol could smell that his father had been in close contact with a bottle or two, which was also confirmed by his heated temper.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, running away like that and on top of that stealing several of my bottles. Your little shameless lout. As if we did not have enough to worry about. But now it will simply be enough. Now, I will simply not accept anything more from you. "

Kol tried to get free from his father's grip, but it just made Mikael to see even more red. He threw Kol to the ground and started kicking him with full force. At first Kol tried to get back on his feet, to get away form his fathers kick. But he couldn't and instead he tried to protect himself against his fathers attack. But it did not help much and it began to hurt like hell all over his upper body. It did not take long before everything went black.

When Kol woke up again it was dark and he immediately tried to get up. But it triggered a piercing pain in his upper body and a tortured groan escaped his lips. It was only when he heard Rebekahs soothing voice that he realized that she was sitting next to him. "Easy brother." She was sitting with a wet cloth in her hand, which she immediately laid on his forehead, as he frowned, while it was about to dawn on him what had happened. "Henrik. The launch? "He asked with fear in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Kol. But mother was forced to give you something strong to sleep on, because of the injuries you had. And father demanded that the launch should take place as planned. And that he wouldn't look at either you and Niklaus anyway. Mother tried to protest. But after what she had done to him, I think that she felt forced to obey him. "Rebekah paused to wipe her eyes with the cloth she had used on Kol's forehead.  
Kol tried to nod. He knew how their father was. And he also knew that even their mother feared his anger. Although she could still handle him and manipulate him as long as she did not do it all the time. And it made Kol wonder what really had happened. He had a slight remembrance that he had heard his mother shout, but he was not sure if it was just something he had dreamed. "What happened exactly?" He asked.  
"We were in the kitchen when Sage came in with some food she had brought along and then she went out to pick up some more of their stuff. But suddenly she came running back in and shouted that Mikael was beating you up. We dropped everything we had in our hands and ran outside. When mother saw what was happening she shouted to Mikael that he should stop. That she had already lost one son. And if he wanted her to launch two sons at once. But since it did not help, she said a spell which made father fall to the ground in pain and there she let him lie, while Elijah and Finn carried you into bed. Mikael was so mad that he left in rage after mother had stopped her spell. And it gave her some time to examine you. But because you were unconscious, she was quite worried about you, so she decided to give you something very strong to sleep on.

But in the meantime, father had returned and he demanded that the launch should take place as planned." Once again Rebekah had to stop her report to dry her eyes. Kol just laid without saying anything and waiting for her to be ready to continue. He did not press her, he could tell that she was more than touched by it all. And he could easily understand.

Soon after, she was ready to continue. "After father had demanded that we should do as planned, we were busy making everything ready. Henrik got in his best clothes and was put into the boat on top of a layer of woven grass, which some of the neighbors had been so kind to make. And then it was decorated with the most beautiful flowers as the season had to offer. He also got his old teddy bear and his sword. And then the boat was carried down to the river by Finn and Elijah. Father was too drunk and angry to help, but fortunately some of the neighbors helped to carry it. Down by the river the boat was put into the water. Whereupon father threw the first of the burning torches into the boat, followed by those we have had. And then the burning boat were pushed out into the river, where we saw it burn out and sink to the bottom."

Kol was not aware of the salty tears running down his cheek before Rebekah stroked them away with a few very cold fingers. Kol looked shocked at her and saw that her lips were a little blue. "But you are freeze, sister, why haven't you taken a blanket over you?" He asked a little reproachfully. She shrugged without answering him. "Rebekah, you will get sick if you don't heated up in a hurry. Take off your dress and come down here under my blanket. You've probably heard mother say that the fasted way to warm up, is skin to skin."  
Rebekah nodded and did as he said. She took her dress off and crawled down under his blanket. Kol tried to move so he could wrap his arms around her. But he had to give up because of the pain it produced. Instead, she crept cautiously as close to him as possible. Kol soon felt how she got warmer and warmer against him, while he felt happier than ever. This was where he belonged, and it was where she belonged. They belonged in each other's arms. And soon they both fell asleep.

Shortly after dawn Kol woke up because of his erected manhood throbbing with impatience. Rebekah was still at his side, but with one leg over his and he had the feeling that her thigh were so close to his manhood that she could feel it. He tried to move a little, so she woundn't notice it. But he was interrupted by her as she stretched, kissed him on his neck close to his ear and whispered. "Do not move. Instead, let me help you. "And with those words, she stroked her hand over his battered body and down to his manhood, which, if possible, grew even more of her words and caresses.  
She slipped her hand under his underpants and grabbed his manhood and began to move her hand back and forth with a firm grip on it. Kol leaned his head back in pure pleasure. He started, a little strained to push his abdomen up against her hand at the same pace as she worked his manhood, at the same time she kept placing wet and feather-light kisses across his neck and his face until she finally let her lips touch his lips very gently. Kol groaned against her lips and opened his mouth to invite her tongue inside. Rebekah knew exactly what she was doing and soon he cum all over her hand and his underpants.

She pulled her hand out and licked his cum of her fingers with lust. "Mmm, you taste really good. A shame that we do not have time for more. But I'd better get you cleaned up and made decent before mother comes to see you. And to send me to bed if I know her right."

With those words she crept out of the bed and put on her dress. Then she pulled the blanket off him and washed him with the cloth from the night before, before she gave him a clean pair of underpants on. While she did this, Kol thought that he was glad that they were as close as they were, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been comfortable having his sister seeing him without clothes on.

When she was finished with him, she leaned over him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "The rest is waking up now. I'd better go out to mother and tell her that you are awake and you seem to be fine given the circumstances.

And with that she unlocked the door and went out of his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The light in the room was dimly as Kol woke up again. He had no idea of what time it was, except that he could see that it was not night. He tried to remember what had happened before he had fallen asleep. He remembered that his mother had come in and had made a thorough examination of him. And she had thought that he had no internal injuries. Except for some broken and bent ribs. And then she guessed that he also had bruises inside. She had been very relieved to that conclusion, but because of his obvious pain, she ordered him to stay in bed and keep as quiet as possible. So his body could get to heal.

She had told him how sad she was that Mikael had forced through that Henrik's last shipping was to take place the day before. And that she was sorry that there had been nothing she could do to get him to change his mind.  
Kol had assured his mother that it was alright and that she should not be sad anymore.

Then she had given him a cup of tea with some herbs that would get him to sleep. So his body could get to heal.

Before she left him, she had told him that Rebekah had promised to take care of him, since she herself was so busy, but she promised to check in on him a few times a day.  
Kol didn't mind, that his sister was to take care of him. Though he wondered why his mother was so busy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Rebekah who stood up on her elbow. "That was about time, brother." She said with a half unhappy smile. He had not noticed that she had been lying next to him. He smiled up at her. "There is probably someone who has missed me." She rolled her eyes, but could not hide the smile that spread across her lips. "How long have I been asleep? The room is so dimly. "He asked as he looked intently up at her.

"It is afternoon and the room is dimly because I have pulled the curtain. And yes, I've missed you. "

"You could just have woken me."  
"Don't you think that I have tried. But mother has given you something really strong to sleep on." She pouted. "But how do you feel now?" She asked.

Kol tried to feel what he felt. He could feel that he was sore. But he was okay as long as he lay still. But just as he was about to tell her that he was okay, he got a clever idea. It was not something new that his body and especially his manhood reacted very strongly to having his sister so close. And right now she was lying right next to him.

"I could be better." He admitted, oas he tried to look badly.

She immediately sat up and looked at him anxiously. "I will get Mother."

In pure reflex he grabbed out for her to prevent her getting up. Or rather, he tried. Because he had to give up with a whine. "No, stay here." He moaned as he tried to forget the pain that had just rushed through him. "l think that you can help me. I'm actually pretty sure that you are the right person to help me." Now he could no longer hide his cocky smile.

First she looked confused at him. "Are you sure. Mother is the very best. "She said before she in an attempt to hide her smile, bit her lower lip.

"I trust you, little sister. I am quite sure that you are the right person to help me now."

She smiled cockily to him, and let her hand crawl underneath the blanket and onto his chest. "Okay, I will try. But if this does not help, then I will get mother. Now you tell me where it hurts." With those words she let her hand slip quietly down his chest, down his stomach and down past his navel.  
Kol manhood grew and a moan escaped his lips as she moved her hand further and further down until her hand touched the top of his growing manhood. Which made him moan even more. "Yes, that is one big problem. But I think you're right. I think that I am the right person to solve it."And with that she lifted up in his underpants and grabbed his manhood.

Kol clenched his teeth hard together in order not to moan so loud that someone could hear it.  
It felt so good to be touched by her again. He could never get enough of her. He actually considered it a miracle that he not died, while she had rejected him. He pushed the depressing thoughts aside so he could enjoy the moment. Nothing could compare with her. He just wished he could be inside her as well. "Sister, I want more. I want to feel your warmth around my manhood."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked a bit suspicious. He nodded in response, without quite knowing how he should do it.

"Then there's only one thing to do." She said as she stood up. First she checked if the door was locked and the window was closed behind the curtain. Then she pulled her dress over her head, revealing that she was completely naked underneath it. Which got Kol to gasp for his breath. He loved to see his sister naked. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

She pulled the blanket off him and then she pulled his underpants off. She smiled appreciatively when she saw him lying naked in front of her. She sat up in bed and straddled him. Ready to let him penetrating her.  
"But don't you need to be, hmm, warmed up first?" He asked, nervous to hurt her.

"I'm already. Do you really think that I can be this close to you without being constantly wet? "And with that she took his manhood in her hand and let herself slide down over him. And she was right. She was more than wet. He he almost moaned out loud, when he felt her warm walls surround his manhood.

"Mmm, yes, sister." He muttered as she with a slow pace rode him, her breasts bobbing up and down. He tried to reach them, but could not without stretching. And he had learned his lesson. But luckily she leaned over him and kissed him intensely. A position that enabled him to hold on to her breasts and massage them, while she continued to ride him.

She slowly pick up the pace as she moved her lips down his jaw and down to his neck, as she began to heap with wet kisses and whispered. "Cum for me, brother."

That was all he needed to hear. He moaned out loud against the lips she just had managed to press against his, and cummed hard into her.

She climbed down from him and lay down beside him. "Feeling better now?" She asked with a smile. Kol nodded but he could not hide that he was not entirely happy with the situation. She frowned. "What is there. Were it not good enough? "

"Yes, it was fantastic, sister. But now it is the second time that I cum. What about you? "He wished he could do anything that would make her cum too. But how could he, when he was hit by stabbing pain every time he tried to move.  
"Oh, now I understand." She nodded. "How about I satisfy myself while looking at?"

Kol's eyes widened and nodded. It was not unfamiliar to him that she came with these kinds of proposal. But he was still got surprised by them. He saw how she brought her hand down under the blanket and he could feel how she spread her legs while he could feel the rhythmic movement of her hand that satisfied her. It did not take long before he could hear small moans and whimpers from her lips.  
That was more than he could stand and more than what his manhood could stand. He led his hand down and grabbed on his manhood, but he soon had to give up. The pain that shot through his body, made it impossible to continue and he sighed in frustration.

Rebekah looked at him and chuckled. "There's probably someone who wants to have more." She sat up and looked appraisingly at him. "Okay, I do not know if this could work. But if I stand on all fours on top of you, but the opposite way. Then I have my head over your bulging manhood and then have my vagina over your head. Then I suck and you can lick.

Kol nodded slightly suspicious. But in an instant she had positioned herself on top of him and had gathered her lips around his manhood, which sent a stream of pleasure through his body. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her down to him, and then he stuck his tongue into her.

At first it was incredibly difficult to abstract from the pleasure that she gave him, but soon he found a rhythm. It didn't take long before he made her cum. He could feel how the orgasm sent spasms through her body. And if she hadn't had his manhood in her mouth, she had obviously cried out so loud that everyone had heard her. Instead, she sucked even harder and only a moment later he cummed too.  
She climbed down from him, and lay down beside him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you, brother."

They lay for a long time and just enjoyed each other until Kol's stomach began to rumble with hunger. "There is a certain someone who is hungry." She chuckled sat up. I'll get you some food. But first I'd better get us cleaned up."

She took a cloth and made it wet in the washbowl that stood on his table, and then she began to wash him. When she was finished with him, she washed herself and then she gave him some clean underpants on and took her dress back on." Now no one will have any clue what has happened here." And with that she unlocked the door and went out.  
A moment later she came back with a bowl of soup and some bread. "I do not expect that you can eat. So I hope that you don't mind that I feed you." She sat down by his side, dipping the bread into the soup and brought it to his mouth. He ate greedily all she gave him and soon he had eaten it all. "Thanks for dinner, sister. And thanks for everything." He said while he was overpowered by a yawn. "Did you put something in the soup?" He asked a bit accusatory. She shook her head. "No, but it does not surprise me that you are tired after this. So close your eyes and sleep a little. I think soon that mother comes home and she will probably want to look for you. "

Kol nodded, already halfway in dreamland. "But only if you are by my side."

"I will." She said and sat the bowl down and lay down beside him.  
Kol woke up by a knock on the door and his mother asking Rebekah to unlock the door. It was now completely dark in the room, so Rebekah quickly got up and lit a candle before she went to open the door for their mother, and then she disappeared from the room. Esther came to him and sat down on the chair beside him. "You look better today. How's my boy? "She asked. Kol thought there was something different about her. She seemed somehow stressed out, as if she was not really present. But he shrugged it off, thinking that it probably was her way of dealing with the loss of her youngest son.

Esther quickly finish her examine of him, and she concluded that he should continue to stay in bed , that he should remain as still as possible, and that it would be best if he slept most of the time. "I will prepare a blend of herbs which will help you sleep and they will also take your pain. I will tell Rebekah that she can pick them up soon. "With those words, she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of his room and after a while came Rebekah returned. "Mother said that you still need to sleep." She said with a sigh.  
"I know. But I would honestly rather be awake with you." He winked up to her while he was trying to hide that his pain was getting worse. And he knew that he needed to follow his mother's instructions. She did, after all, know what she was talking about.

"I think that it is best that I take the herbs now. I'm starting to get more pains." He said with a sigh. He hated that he could not enjoy that she had finally come back to him. He hated that he was doped to such an extent that he was completely gone for several hours. But there was not much he could do about it. In all honesty, he could not stand the pain he was in.

Rebekah immediately went out and picked up the herbs which their mother had prepared. She mixed them with water, which she helped Kol to drink. And shortly after he was gone.

Although the curtain was drawn to the window, Kol could still see that it was about to brighten when he woke up. It was completely quiet in the house, so he wondered what had awoken him. But then he realized that Rebekah was not laying by his side. He looked around in the room and saw her. She was sitting in a chair and she was sleeping. "Bekah?" He asked as he tried to get up. But again, that sent a shower of pain through his body and he had to give up. "Bekah, why are you sitting there?" He asked again, hoping to wake her. And this time she reacted. She looked around confused for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked again. Now he was getting worried for her. "Come over here, you seem to be freezing." He said, now really worried because she seemed so distant. But finally she got up and crawled under the blanket which he lifted up for her. And he had been right. She was ice cold. "When are you going to tell me why you have been sleeping on a chair when you either could have been sleeping next to me or on the mattress on the floor, you've gotten in here?"  
"Brother. I heard something in the night when I was out for a moment. I heard something I did not understand. And while I thought about it, I must have fallen asleep." She replied, although it most of all sounded like she was in a completely different place in her thoughts.

"What did you hear?" He asked both puzzled and curious.  
"It was father and mother, and they were talking with Ayana. Father literally implored Ayana to call upon the spirits before the next full moon." She stopped for a second and looked at Kol. "What will you give me, I've never heard father ask for anything." Kol nodded in agreement. He had never heard his father ask for anything either. If his father wanted something, he simply just took it. "Mother also asked Ayana for help, saying that the spirits could help them to protect us. And then father talked about how everything could be heightened. And something about that we could live forever."She stopped for a moment. Kol frowned. But he could not figure out what his father had meant by that. "But Ayana would not help them or have any part in it. She said something it was the makings of a plague. And then she said that the spirits would turn on them. She would not even help mother, even though she begged for it, saying that they had already lost too much." Again, Rebekah paused. Kol understood nothing. But he was also not into all that magic. Which he was happy about. Though he had respect for the witches. Deep respect tobe honest. "What happened then?" He asked.

"Then father said something about that mother had to handle it by herself." She sat up and looked down at Kol. "I didn't hear more. When I came back to you I sat down to think about what I had heard. But I still don't understand. "She sighed.

"I would suggest that you stop wondering about it. And instead spend your time taking care of your brother." He laughed quietly as he pulled her down to him.

Just like the day before, Kol slept most of this day. But there had indeed been time for something fun with his sister.

The next morning Rebekah was not by his side when he woke up. But a moment later she came in with a tray with some bread. "Good morning, dear brother. Mother has baked new bread, so I thought you might would like some." She put the tray on the bed. And then she helped Kol,who was now able to sit up with good support behind his back, to sit up so he could eat. Which he immediately did, cause it smelled wonderful.

Rebekah giggled when she saw with what eagerness he threw himself at the food. "It's great to see that you are feeling better. Especially because, I have to help mother with something outside the house. But I have arranged with Sage that she will come and be with you while I'm gone. Just as a precaution. And father is not home, so there should not be any problems. "

Kol stopped eating and frowned. "So we are not gonna be together all day?" Then he brightened up in a smile. "I'm just kidding. It's all right, sister. You don't need to worry. When do you have to go?"  
She bit her lip before she replied. "Now, actually."

Kol nodded. "So give me a kiss and go and help mother."

Rebekah stood up, kissed him on the lips and went to the door. "Now remember to get a lot of sleep, so you are completely fit for later." And then she left his room.

Kol finished eating and sat the tray down on the floor. For some reason he felt tired of eating so he lay down to get some sleep, as Rebekah had commanded.  
He dreamed of a meadow a hot summer day, just the two of them. But suddenly his dream was disturbed by his father's angry voice and he opened his eyes in chock. He was alone in his room, but he could clearly hear his father. But what he heard did not make sense to begin with. "Come on, I know very well that with your hair color, you are constantly dreaming about being fucked by a big manhood."  
Kol was about to puke. What was up with his parents. And what was going on with his though his father never spoke nicely, Kol had never heard him talk like that to his mother. Surely Kol had heard them occasionally. But not like this.

"Come on, we both know that you are just dreaming about being fucked by me. It has been your biggest desire long before you threw yourself over my sons. How many of their heads have you twisted now?"

"Excuse me. I'm here to take care of Kol while Rebekah is helping your wife." And now Kol could hear that it was Sage who his father was about to molest. Kol thought about it. Would his father actually carry it out. Would he actually molest Sage? "I beg you, Mikael. Let me go. I promise that I wont say anything to anyone." She begged.  
Suddenly there was a bump, and Kol guessed that his father had pushed Sage up against the wall. "Of course you wont. Cause no one will believe you. Everyone knows that you're just a whore who loves to get it hard from behind. Like everyone else with red hair."

Now, it was too much for Kol. With a throbbing heart that pumped adrenaline around his body with lightning speed, he got out of bed and staggered toward the door which he quickly opened. And surely. His father had pushed Sage up against the wall in the hallway, pulled her dress up over her hips as he was now about to open his own trousers.

Kol pushed his father away from Sage, so he fell to the floor. "Get out of here, Sage. I'll take care of him."Sage was not slow to run out of the house. In the sametime Mikael threw himself against Kol. He smashed Kol up against the wall and hissed into his head so Kol could smell that his father was drunk again. "What is it with you, you ungrateful brood. Here you are allowed to laze around for several days without having to earn a living and then you come here and mingle in your father's affair." Kol tried to push his father away, but he was too weakened and instead Mikael threw him down on the floor and started kicking him. It hurt like hell and the only thing Kol could do was to try to ward off for his kick, but it did not help much. Kol could taste blood and it did not take long before everything went black.

_

_Dont forget to leave a comment. I love to hear what you think about my story :-)_


End file.
